


dangerously, you're beautiful

by beautifultime (ristonee)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Hyung Kink, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ristonee/pseuds/beautifultime
Summary: "you're so good…” taeil murmurs, “so good for hyung..."





	dangerously, you're beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> i have headcanons on which 127 members tend to call hyuck by his stage name more often and taeil is one of them.. and every time they perform that bit during BDLI together i die a little don't @ me x

 

 

donghyuck must be dreaming. he must be hallucinating, or, or- dead, or something. maybe he's in heaven. yeah. those are the only plausible explanations he can think of for why he's apparently in this situation.

there's just no way this is real. this, here, him. taeil.

moon taeil, a man of pure fantasy, with eyes heavy-lidded in pleasure, with damp hair and smooth, flawless skin. with the faintest of muscles flexing along his torso. strong, thick thighs lifting and dropping himself on donghyuck's lap, on his cock, over and over. his voice, letting out low, gorgeous moans.

he's so tight around hyuck, the heat incredible. their sweat mixes where their skin meets and brings wet sounds into the otherwise stale hotel room air and donghyuck can barely breathe, it all feels so fucking amazing.

"hyuckie," taeil breathes, grinding down sensually. his head lolls back, and god, his throat is so sexy, stretched under a cut jawline, Adam's apple bobbing as he gulps down air. "haechan-ah..." another sigh, except now he's looking down, blown pupils meeting donghyuck's. "you're so good…” he murmurs, “so good for hyung..."

and donghyuck feels he can only nod. can only scrabble his fingers into the flesh of taeil's thighs and try to swallow against his own moans. it's sinking in, the reality of all these incredible sensations.

_ so good for hyung _ . his hyung... he's  _ fucking _ his oldest hyung. he's  _ inside _ of him; his hard cock is solid and warm and throbbing as taeil fucks himself on it, each downward thrust harder and nastier than the last, lube seeping from taeil's hole over donghyuck's sack, taeil's own flushed erection moving with him, dripping precome onto both of their stomachs.

"you're the prettiest, haechan-ah," taeil pants. "the prettiest... little... slut." donghyuck starts at the word, his pelvis jolting upwards and taeil cries out, rides hyuck even faster. it's only a few moments before his stamina falls short, though, and he stops, sinking down and wiggling at the waist so that donghyuck slides just that little bit deeper into him.

"my pretty whore," taeil continues, breathless as he is. his hands slide up along donghyuck's sides then inwards to pinch at the younger boy's nipples. donghyuck has to bite his lip to remain soundless.

"the way you touch me, the way you look at me on stage, tonight, every night... you wanted this, baby boy. i know you did, it's okay," taeil nearly coos. "hyungie is here... you feel... ahhh, feel perfect," he clenches hotly around donghyuck, who sees a star or two, and starts moving again, for only about half a minute, then he pauses, tilting his head curiously at donghyuck. donghyuck fears the redness in his face will never leave.

"do you know what i'd like, donghyuckie? what would make hyung very happy?" donghyuck shakes his head frantically, and taeil only smiles softly down at him in response, waiting.

"w-what, hyung?" he finds the voice to ask, proud when it barely shakes. taeil leans in, so close. donghyuck tasted the older's mouth earlier in the night and he jumps at the chance to do it again, sucking taeil's tongue in desperately.

taeil licks and nips his way to a sensitive spot behind donghyuck's jaw, that he didn’t even know was there, making the younger let out a stuttering moan, before pulling back ever so slightly to whisper dirtily in his his ear,

"want you to fuck hyungie nice and hard, as hard as you can... want you to be good and make me come with  _ just _ your cock, okay, pretty haechannie?"

donghyuck is lost for words again, but this time he decides he doesn't need them. neither does taeil; he only moans, louder and louder as donghyuck's hips begin to slam into him, the younger's hands pulling him further onto his cock with every thrust.

soon they get taeil on his back, looking beautiful as anything as he gets fucked at his own request, and donghyuck quickly realizes that there's no way he could ever dream up anything this hot, this good.

though there is still a chance that this is heaven.

 

 


End file.
